The Happy Ending I Never Got
by Erin Austen
Summary: What would've happened if the war with the new borns had never occured? How would've Jake found out that Bella and Edward were getting married? With Edward going behind Bella's back, Jake running away to Canada, what will Bella discover?Set:Start of Eclip
1. Chapter 1: My Jacob

The Happy Ending I Never GotChapter One: My Jacob

BELLA'S POV

I stared at the clock on my dresser. It was two in the morning and I still wasn't tired. Becoming bored of staring at the clock, I turned over on my side to face my bookshelf; trying to decide which book I should read until I felt drowsy enough to sleep in peace. I never thought being human could be so dreadfully boring. Finally after scanning the bookshelf for what seemed like ten minutes, but in reality was more like two minutes, my eyes came to rest on my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights. Slowly I sat up on my bed and put one foot on the floor. The wooden floor seemed to be made of ice to my cold, freezing toes. As I put both feet on the floor and stood up, I immediately felt the rush of emotions I had held back bottled up for months. Before I knew what had happened to me I was on the floor sobbing hysterically.

_Why did it happen? It just isn't fair! _Thoughts ran madly through my mind, tangling themselves together until I just couldn't think any longer, eventually diminishing to nothing, but lying there weeping. My outbreak of emotions was nothing new to me; I had been trying my best to hold on until I was absolutely sure that I could break down, but still be able to pull my self back together. It had been almost four months to the day since it had happened, that awful dreadful day… Jacob, my one and only had told me that he hated me and never wanted to look at me ever again. With that said and done my werewolf, _my Jacob_, took off and ran off to Canada to run through the mountains to his hearts desire.

_What had I done to make him to say that to me?_ Minutes after this thought had flitted through my mind, Edward was there cradling me with his beautiful statue-like arms. Had the time between the start of my sobs to now, been so short? It seemed to me that my sobs had lasted for an eternity with out Edward. What kind of sick person was I? I claimed to love Edward forever, when I still needed Jake by my side to stand on my own two feet.

How could I do this to either of them? I knew how much it hurt Jacob to see me in the arms of Edward, but at the same time I knew how much it hurt Edward to know that I still needed Jacob around me in able to feel complete. Most of all my pain came from knowing how much Edward wished he could be enough for me, to just be able to erase all my pain completely. If he could have, I know that Edward would've made sure that I would never have to experience this kind of longing and heart ache ever again in my life. However this is how I was doomed to be, I don't deserve any protection from him. The more I thought the louder and more hysterical my sobs became, part of me was afraid that I would wake Charlie, but I knew that Charlie wouldn't dare come near to me when I was like this.

Through the entire rest of the night I cried into Edward's shoulder, practically drowning his shoulder and shirt in my salty bitter tears. Edward said nothing, he just endured my pain and suffering the best he possibly could. I think that Edward thought it best to let me battle my internal demons alone and by myself with out any consulting from him. It seemed that he had realized that this was something that I needed to figure out on my own, and that he couldn't always protect me from my life's hardships. Around seven in the morning, about five hours from when my tears had begun, I seemed to be able to put a stop to all my tears and look up at Edward for the first time since he had arrived five hours earlier. His expression was one of concealed agony and longing.

Oh how I wished I didn't hurt him so with my tears! And why oh why did he long for my happiness when I should be perfectly fine with just him? Suddenly Edward opened his mouth to speak, "I'm afraid Bella love, that I have caused you this pain." He looked down, away from my gaze as he finished speaking.

" What," I started, having to clear my throat fist because of all of my crying, " that's impossible Edward! Stop blaming yourself, you've done nothing wrong!" I tried to talk to him with a stern voice which was quite loud, I was no longer afraid of Charlie walking in because it was past the time he should have gone to work.

" But I'm afraid that I have my love…" his look of pain and guilt feel upon his face, god how I hated that look.

" No you didn't Edward how do you expect yourself to have-"

" But I did Bella," Edward cut me off not allowing me to speak, " I told Jake that we were going to get married."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, nor did I have a reply. Edward slowly turned away from me, lowering his head as he did so. If vampires could cry I think he would have been in tears by now.


	2. Chapter 2: What The Hell?

The Happy Ending I Never Got

Chapter Two: What the hell?

JACOB'S POV

"God damn it." I muttered.

Why the hell did I say that to Bella? Bella of all people. She didn't deserve that, if anyone deserved to hear that, it was me. If I truly thought that my suffering was because of Bella, it wasn't and I knew it. Bella wasn't the one that had asked me to fall in love with her, it just happened.

I mean how could I not fall for her, Edward was gone and had no sign of ever coming back… But he did come back, and way too soon. So now instead of having Bella all to myself, I was stuck in a relentless love triangle with Edward trying to wrestle Bella away from him. Unfortunately for me, he was winning and there was nothing that I could do about it. I had tried _everything_ that I could think of to get her back, but it was useless; he still had her, even when he was gone he had her. But a part of me knew that Bella wanted me too… I could feel it when she looked at me, when she spoke to me, even the way she always said, " _My_ Jacob."

It was almost as if she was trying to please both of us by trying to basically love both of us, even though all three of us knew that she was really head-over-heels for Edward. I knew that by being around Bella, I was hurting her and always would be the longer I was near her. But at the same time it was hurting me to even see her nearly every day. The more I saw her the more I wished that I could be more for her. Some days I simply wished that I could be Edward, and no one else. He had everything that I wanted, everything that I needed and everything that I wanted to be my future because, for me, Bella was all that. So I decided that I just had to stop, I just had to leave.

I couldn't take it any longer; this wanting for her that could never be fulfilled was eating away at me. That night I knew that Bella was coming over to see me, so it would have to stop then. _Oh damn it all to hell_, I thought while I waited for Bella to arrive. How was I supposed to say, "Well Bells, I just can't take this sharing-thing anymore. Go off and have a goddamn happy life with your bloodsucker husband and stay the hell away from me." How the hell was a guy supposed to say that to the girl he was in love with?

Or at least that was what I was gonna say until the phone rang. When I picked up the phone I immediately heard Edward's moronic voice say, "It's over Jake, I won."

"Jesus Christ Edward! You think I hadn't figured that out?!" I practically screamed into the receiver wanting him to go deaf, if bloodsuckers good go deaf.

"She's agreed to marry me Jake." The tone of Edward's voice was an unrealistic calm.

"What the Hell?" I said starting to shake violently while I felt the rush of heat up my spine; if I didn't calm down, I would turn into my wolf form in seconds.

For a second Edward said nothing, the other side of the phone was silent until he said, "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this."

I slammed the phone down. I didn't need to hear anymore from him.


	3. Chapter 3: Bear Hugs

Author's note: Sorry this is late! Got back from spring break and had writers block… next chapter is finished but needs to be edited! So it's a 'comin'!

Chapter Three: Bear Hugs

BELLA'S POV

_Four Months and One Week Ago………_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror desperately trying to think of some possible way I could do my hair. Edward was coming to get me in exactly fifteen minutes and I still had my ugly, worn-out, ripped sweats on. I looked like somebody's worst nightmare come alive. What was a normal, human girl to do? Compared to my beautiful, immortal vampire boyfriend and his gorgeous, stunning, elegant family… I was practically average, and unattractive. Although, Edward **completely **disagreed with me on both self-comparisons because, to him I was the most beautiful and irresistible creature on the Earth. While pondering all of these depressing and confusing thoughts my attention was immediately directed **back **to the issue at hand… My hair… "ARGGHH!" I screamed in frustration with my hair.

_Whatever_, I thought, it wasn't worth it at this point because I now had **less** then ten minutes to change my outfit, do my make-up and make a futile attempt to do **something** with my hair. Quickly, I ran to my closet and flung open the door, and dangling on a hanger was the Abercrombie & Fitch sweatshirt that Alice got me for Christmas. Hurriedly, I flung on a white shirt and jeans, grabbed the sweatshirt out of the closet and ran down the stairs to wait for Edward. When I got to the kitchen I looked at the clock, it was 11:55. Amazing, I had managed to get ready in just about five minutes! Then I herd a knock on the door and ran to get it. Right at that moment I realized why it had only taken five minutes for me to get ready… I had forgotten to put make-up on and fix my hair! "Shit…" I muttered under my breath as I reached the door.

As I was debating whether or not to open up the door, Edward let himself in. "Hello Bella love." He said in his melodic voice that made my knees go weak.

I must have been a good girl some where in my childhood in able to get this handsome angel as my boyfriend, because it still hadn't sunk in that he's **all** mine. Looking into his golden, topaz eyes I felt perfectly at home and almost completed as a person, but we both knew that I wasn't complete. When Edward left me I had relied on Jacob as my other missing half, while I did some serious soul searching. The longer Edward was gone, the closer I got to Jake, so that by the time we were reunited, I had melded myself to Jake almost the same way as I had to Edward. You would think that I would have forgotten Jake in a second as soon as I had Edward back, but that wasn't the case. I now needed both of them to be happy and I knew that it hurt both of them to share me. Then I remembered that I hadn't even given Edward a 'Hello' back! I looked up at Edward quickly only to find him gazing at me amusingly as I said, "Hi Edward, I was umm thinking about something…" I just trailed off embarrassed; I could even feel myself getting redder by the seconds.

"Hahaha, it's fine love. I could tell that you were thinking quite deeply because, your brow was furrowed and you acted like I wasn't here for at least two minutes." Edward chuckled whole-heartedly with a wide smile on his face.

"So where are we going today?" I asked curiously.

"To the house to see my family. Is that ok with Charlie?" Edward asked looking around me to see if Charlie was here, but fortunately he wasn't.

"Charlie isn't here Edward. He went to work early today, why else do you think I would have asked you to come get me? I didn't want Charlie to get upset or be rude to you!" I replied throwing my arms around his neck.

"Ok then let's go." He said scooping me up in his arms.

Edward carried me to his Volvo ever so carefully, as if he was afraid that I would break in his arms if he so much as even stumbled. I had my head burrowed into Edward's shoulder and was quite comfortable, so when he came to the car door I squeezed my arms around his neck tighter. Edward chuckled and said, "Bella you have to let go so we can go to the house, and I promise I will hold you later." He was still laughing.

"You promise? You _really _promise?" I asked pouting my lip out like a little kid, while talking with a babyish voice.

"Haha, yes I promise dear." Edward replied smiling.

The trip to Edward's house was a short one because Edward was over the speed limit the whole way there. When we arrived I immediately saw Alice's little figure racing towards the car, at the same time I could hear Edward's frustrated sighing and muttering at Alice's appearance.

"Edward don't be like that." I said before I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made his face light up.

"BELLA!!!" Alice trilled at the top of her little soprano voice.

"ALICE!!!" I yelled back.

It was good to be home, I thought while Alice hugged me hard and Edward plucked me from her grasp. Then when I thought things couldn't get any better, Emmett barreled through the front door while yelling, "Where's my little sister?!"

Just as his battle cry had been announced Emmett tackled me with a bear hug that lifted me off my feet and into Emmett's strong arms, and made Edward cuss under his breath. In return I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and laughed while saying, "My God Emmett you knocked the wind out a' me! But it's nice to see you too!"

"I missed you Bella! Don't you **ever** leave us again!!!! Cuz' it's not as fun to pick on Edward as it is you!" Emmett said with a laugh pecking me on the cheek and giving me one last breathless hug before setting me down.

Then as soon as my feet touched the ground I heard Rosalie shriek, "Emmett Cullen you** better not** have squashed her or you are going to get some **serious** ass kicking!!!"

At that remark Emmett started laughing his head off and raced into the house with a devilish grin stretched across his face, while we heard Rosalie shriek again, but louder this time, "Emmett Cullen! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!!!"

Just then Emmett appeared back outside with Rosalie in his arms flailing and kicking while tugging on his ears. We all could tell that she wasn't really upset by the huge ear-to-ear grin that was stretched across her face. When she saw me she hopped down and raced over to me and threw her arms around my neck and held me tight to her. "Bella I missed you so much don't you go away or leave us again!" Rosalie demanded in a gentle but firm voice.

I never thought that my leaving Forks would cause such a commotion when I left to go visit Phil and Renee in Florida using the tickets Esme and Carlisle had given me for my birthday. Unfortunately instead of Edward coming with me, Charlie came because I didn't want Edward's secret to be exposed by the sunlight. After Rosalie was done squeezing and hugging me I heard Jasper behind me say, "Welcome home Bella."

As Jasper said that he just stood there smiling at me until I said, "It's ok Jasper I want you to give me a hug!"

With nothing else said Jasper raced over and swept me off my feet into his arms much in the same way Emmett had, but much, **much** more gently then Emmett had. Everyone laughed when I said, "Now Emmett you could really learn something from Jasper!"

While everyone was laughing Jasper whispered in my ear, "Everyone _really _missed you. Especially Rose and Edward, they paced back and fourth each day until you would call at night. And they snapped at everyone more then usual worrying about you."

I looked up at Jasper's smiling face, probably blushing knowing me, and whispered, "Really? Even Rose?"

Japer just nodded, but that was enough for me so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hoped down to the ground **without tripping**! I then walked up to Edward and tugged on his shirtsleeve to get his attention. When he looked down at me I whispered in his ear, "Edward can we go inside to Esme and Carlisle?"

Edward nodded and grabbed my hand to lead me inside. As soon as we reached the door to the kitchen, I saw Esme sitting at the counter reading a magazine next to Carlisle, but looked up when we came in. When I saw Esme's warm smile and clean kitchen with Carlisle sitting next to her… I smiled too because, I knew that I was truly home.


End file.
